


The Gift

by Telstar (Altopiano)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altopiano/pseuds/Telstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean gets a phone call, and one thing leads to another. Well, it <i>is</i> Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

“Love you, sweetheart. Be sure and give mommy a big kiss from me, and your sisters too... I’m missing you too, honey... yes, I promise I’ll be home in time for the holidays... okay, honey, bye now... bye...”

Sean turned off the phone, sighing. This trip wasn’t going so well. He was in Vancouver to talk to some people about a film that Lava Entertainment wanted to produce, but some technical issues had arisen that had kept him stuck here longer than he was comfortable with, this close to Christmas. He really wanted to be home with Chris and the girls, shopping for presents, putting up the tree and decorating the house, all the cheesy things families did together. Well, hopefully tomorrow would nail it and he’d be able to hop a flight on Wednesday. 

He flopped down onto the couch and rapidly flipped through the channels on his hotel TV. Nothing grabbed him so he turned it off. He dug out some papers from his briefcase, contracts and other legal stuff, and putting on his glasses, started to make a determined effort to read through them. But it had been a long day, and he was soon nodding.

***

When the tinkling tones of his cell woke him an hour later, he didn’t know where he was. He sat up groggily, massaging his stiff neck and reaching for the phone. He blinked at the caller id, and smiled as he answered.

“’Lo.”

_“’Lo you. How’s things?”_

“OK. Where are you?”

_“At home. Where are you?”_

“Uh – Vancouver.”

_“Still?”_

“Got a bit bogged down... should finish up tomorrow, though.”

_“Then what? Back to LA?”_

“Yeah – ” A huge yawn forced its way out. “Sorry. I’m bushed.”

_“You should get some rest.”_

“Yeah.” But he didn’t move from the couch, and he continued chatting with Elijah about inconsequentials, drowsily happy to lie there comfortably and let this moment continue. Eventually a full bladder roused him and he forced himself up.

“Have to go to the bathroom. Wait for me.”

He put the phone on the bed and went to pee. Looking at his watch, he saw it was gone midnight. That would make it...? - he shook his head - some god awful time in New York. Elijah always had been a night owl. Anyway, a shower could now definitely wait till tomorrow. He washed his hands and came back to the phone.

“Still with me?”

_“Still here.”_

“I’d better go to bed.”

_“OK.”_

“I’m getting ready for bed now.”

He toed off his sneakers and sat down on the bed to pull his socks off, trying not to drop the phone which was now wedged under his ear.

_“Are you –”_

The phone slipped and Sean juggled, trying to catch it.

“What?... Lij? Am I what?”

He stood up to toss the socks into his open suitcase.

_“...undressing...”_

Sean snapped straight, and adjusted the phone closer to his ear.

_“No, sorry, sorry man, I didn’t mean... Sean... Sean?”_

“As it happens, I am.”

There was a long, long pause. Sean almost held his breath.

_“Tell me what you’re doing.”_

Sean breathed; but his heart rate increased a notch as he fumbled at the buttons on his jeans.

“I’m, uh, taking my pants off – ”

_“No! No... shirt first...”_

Sean moved his hand up to the top button of his shirt.

“OK, I’m taking my shirt off – ”

_“Which shirt are you wearing?”_

Sean held out an arm and looked at his shirt for the first time that day.

“Um – it’s checked. Sort of green and brown – ”

_“I know it... Go on.”_

“Well – I’m undoing the buttons – there they go – uh, have to – just – pull it out of my pants to get the last ones – there, done.”

_“Take it off.”_

“I’m taking it off. OK. It’s gone.” He threw it in the case. “Um... I’m undoing the buttons on my jeans now... OK?”

_“OK.”_

“I’m pushing them down... they’re on the floor.”

He stepped out of them and stood in his boxers. Heat was rising in his body.

_“Mmmm...”_

Sean smiled as he tried to picture Elijah.

“This doing it for you?”

_“Fuck, yeah...”_ (whispered).

“Where are you?”

_“On the couch.”_

“Are you... touching yourself?”

He heard a soft sigh.

_“I am... does that bother you?”_

Sean looked deep into himself. 

“No,” he said. “It doesn’t bother me... it – ” (huff) “delights me... tell me what you’re doing...”

_“...stroking... slow... mmm... then a little squeeze, aah...”_

Sean sank onto the bed. His hand strayed to the bulge that was now pulsing in the front of his shorts.

“How does it feel?”

_“...so good... oh, so good... going faster now... you with me?”_

Sean reached in and began to stroke.

“’M with you...”

_“Oh man... oh Sean...”_

“Wait for me, babe – ” He lay back and started pumping harder.

_“Talk to me... how do you like it?”_

“Tight... fast... I’m lubricating the head with my thumb – ”

_“Lubricating! Sean!”_

“God Lij, god, I’m lighting up, I’m fizzing – ”

_“Take me there... take me with you...”_

“Glorious – oh yes - glorious! - efferfuckingvescence! - pyrotechnics - freakin’ fireworks goingoffinmyhand – ”

_“Yeah!... yeah!... close... oh... Sean...!”_

“Babe babe oh babe – ”

_“Uuuuhh... ohhhh... Seannnn...”_

“Aahhhh...!” Sean groaned and fisted and grimaced as his orgasm hit hard and hot white arcs shot out and spattered his belly and chest, once, twice... five convulsions that left him trembling and elated. This was a place he’d never been. He heard Elijah’s breathless gasps and felt a deep, pervading joy as the last tremors faded and stilled.

_“Sean...”_

“Here..”

_“Sean...”_

“Elijah.”

_“I love you, man... I think I always have and I think I always will... Y’know...?”_

“I know... I know... love you too.”

_“Merry Christmas, Sean.”_

“Merry Christmas, babe. Happy holidays.”

_“Sweet dreams...”_

“G’night.”

Sean turned off the phone at last and reached for a tissue to wipe himself off. Then he yawned and rolled over, and fell into the grateful sleep of one newly released from some long confinement.


End file.
